As The Embers Burn Away
by PinkeyPromise
Summary: Jasper loves to watch Edward smoke after a long night and as soon as he lights up, Jasper is enthralled.


Authors Note: This is my first Jasper/Edward story, so we'll see how this goes.

Previous story title: _Cig_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**As The Embers Burn Away**

_A Jasper/Edward story_

The only light in the darkened hotel room comes from the small flicker of the flame.

A pale hand travels up to red, swollen lips, inserting the long, thin object, inhaling slowly, deeply. The man keeps it there for a moment then inhales through the nose, pulling it deeper into his lungs. Removes it and blows out in a rush of smoke filled air.

The man lying next to him watches with rapt attention. After all this time, he still can't figure out why he loves to watch his lover smoke his cigs.

Maybe it's his actions while doing so. The way he tilts his head back when blowing out. The flick of his wrist when he opens the lighter or the way his eyes drift shut on the first drag and wave of pleasure.

Whatever it is, he doesn't want it to go away.

His lovers green eyed gaze moves over him, taking in his exposed tattooed chest, sculpted arms and abs, running down to where the thin line of hair meets the sheet covering him from the cool, air conditioned room. And where there's a growing bulge making its presence known.

Jasper shivers slightly and his paramour raises a dark brow at him as he takes another draw. He goes through the motions Jasper loves so much, and then adds another. He snubs the cig out in the already full ashtray on the bedside table.

Turning back to face the grey eyed man who likes to watch, he smirks and says in a rough voice, "I know you love to watch me Jasper. I know how it turns you on and makes you ache for my touch like no other. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Wouldn't see the evidence of your arousal," here his pale hand reaches out and long fingers snake their way towards Jasper's thighs, then higher and higher _almost there_, "waiting for my attention and loving hand to treat you to the pleasure you so desperately crave."

With that said, he leans over from his side of the bed and kisses Jasper, barely brushing his lips against the other man's. He moves as quick as a mountain lion, and before Jasper has a chance to take it all in, his lover is hovering over him, his strong arms holding him so their bodies touched in all the right places, leaving nothing but the thin sheet separating them.

"Edward," Jasper moans throatily as he presses his hips up against the other man's and begins a slow rocking motion, creating delicious friction where they needed it the most.

Growling at not being able to feel every inch of his partners' body against him due to the sheet, Edward pushes Jasper away from him before ripping the sheet out of the way. He then proceeds to beckon him closer, and Jasper comes forward willingly.

Once he is close enough, Edward pounces on him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

He runs his long, thin fingers up Jasper's abs, chest, and neck, slowing to lick his way up the ink on his left arm. Grasping his wrists firmly in strong hands, Edward pulls them up over Jasper's head before leaving them right where he wants them, gripping the headboard.

He nips the fragile skin hard enough to leave a small mark, Jasper's small moans egging him on, before placing a soft kiss on the hot skin. Then he trails his fingers back the way they came and they come to rest on sharp hip bones.

Edward knows exactly what Jasper wants; exactly what watching him smoke does to the sexy man under him. He can see it and he can feel it. Hell, he can even smell it.

And he fucking _loves it_.

His words earlier were not a lie, and he plans to follow through with that promise, because it sure as hell was a promise. He can't wait to taste the grey eyed blonde and he knows Jas can't wait for the fun to begin.

Edward was more than willing to help his lover find his pleasure, because pleasuring Jasper, knowing it was him who made him come, his name he was screaming, was almost as rewarding as the best sex he could ever imagine.

He lowers his head to Jasper's chest, lapping and biting at his nipples. His hand runs down his waist to cup his heavy erection and he squeezes gently before he begins to stroke his lover.

Jasper's begging breaks him from his task.

Edward looks up at the man to find him watching with lust filled grey eyes.

"Please," Jasper begs, "please Edward. I can't stand your damn teasing much longer!"

The words go straight to Edward's dick, causing him to harden even more and he groans.

"Fuck, Jas, you know I love it when you beg. Do you want my mouth on your cock; do you want me to make you come, make you say my name? Tell me what you want, love."

Jasper's eyes close before he opens them again, locking on those green eyes. With hooded eyes of his own and a husky voice, he says, "I want to touch you while you suck me off Edward. I want to feel that hot mouth of yours on my dick. I want to come and have you swallow every last drop. Then I'm going to fuck you and you're not going to get off until I tell you to."

Edward moans at the underlying promise in Jasper's words; he couldn't wait. He didn't know how he was going to keep himself from coming, when he already felt as if he was going to burst and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Edward nods his head, signaling that he complies with Jasper's wishes-_but really who wouldn't? -_and that he can touch him now.

Jasper's greedy hands come up to twine in Edward's shaggy looks before roughly pulling him down into a heated kiss. His tongue makes a quick swipe over Edward's top lip and the green eyed man quickly opens his mouth. Jasper sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking in a not so innocent way in show of what he wants, and Edward moans deeply as a shiver runs through him.

They stay like this for a few more minutes, nipping, sucking, and exploring the other, until air is necessary. They break apart breathing heavily, resting their foreheads on each other's as their breath mingles together and they stare into each other's dark eyes.

The moment is broken though when Edward pulls back and says, "You ready?"

A wicked grin spreads across Jasper's face. "I'm always ready for you Edward. Just hearing your voice makes me hard, you know that."

Edward shakes his head and chuckles, as he scoots to the end of the bed then climbs off. Jasper hands him a pillow for his knees and then moves so his thighs are around Edwards's head.

Edward dips his tongue into Jasper's navel teasingly, feeling Jasper's stomach muscles tense, before he leans down and licks the head of his cock where a few drops of pre-come have gathered. Then without warning, he swallows the hard member in one move.

Startled, Jasper's body jerks. "Fuck! Shit, Edward-" his words are cut off by his load moan. Edward had begun to fondle his balls with his hand and Jasper almost came right then.

Edward couldn't help the cocky smirk that pulled at his lips. He loved to watch Jasper like this.

Looking back up into Jasper's flushed face, Edward was shocked to see him staring right back with a fire in his grey eyes. A hot bolt of desire shoots through him and he moans around the dick in his mouth, causing Jasper to writhe and let out a curse.

Jasper's hands tangle in Edward's hair and he pulls roughly, signaling that he wants Edward to suck harder and move quicker.

After a few more minutes of sucking, licking, and fondling, Edward feels the familiar signs of Jasper's impending orgasm. His balls draw up and his thighs tense and the hands in his hair tighten to near pain and then with a shout, Jasper comes, calling Edward's name as his cum shoots down Edward's hot throat.

Edward swallows greedily, not letting go until he's milked Jasper drop for drop. He removes his mouth only when Jas begins to wine softly and pull on his hair.

Looking up, Edward sees that Jasper has his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his handsome face. A few pieces of curly blonde locks hang limply around his sweat dampened face and Edward brushes the sweaty locks out of the way.

Jasper opens his eyes at this and smiles softly down at Edward. He moves him so they are standing almost at the same height. He pulls Edward close and watches as the man's eyelids flutter shut when their cocks brush and this time it was his turn to smirk because it was now his turn to pleasure his lover.

Jas leans in close to Edward and kisses him softly with promise of passion to come and Edward moans, as he twins his hands in the soft curly locks. Jasper pulls back slightly and rests his forehead against Edward's.

Their eyes locks and they share a soft smile, before Edward removes his hands and lets them trail teasingly down to Jasper's jaw, cupping it softly.

Jas closes his eyes and angles his head so that he can kiss Edward's smooth palm. Edward smiles at this and rubs his thumb over the rough skin from a days' worth of stubble.

Suddenly Jasper's face takes on a whole new demeanor and he smirks, eyes darkening with his train of though.

Edward knows this look.

And he fucking_ loves _this look on Jasper's normally tense and pensive face, because he knows that something good is to come and he can't wait for it.

Jasper's posture changes and he takes a haughty step closer to Edward's naked body. He can't hide the shiver that races down his spine because_ God _he loves Jas like this.

Jasper doesn't miss this and it seems to egg him on. He steps closer again, this time his steps bringing him flush against Edward. He raises his arms and pushes him down onto the big bed, smirking when Edward falls with a small thump and bounce.

Edward looks up from his new position and watches as Jas fiddles around in the drawer across from the bed, looking for the lube they keep there. He spreads his arms out slightly, leaning back on his elbows, as he spreads his legs in the way Jasper loves.

Jasper turns around and his breath catches in his throat, heart nearly stopping at the delectable sight in front of him. Yes, Edward _definitely_ knew how to use his body to his advantage to get what he wanted.

Edward watches with satisfaction as Jasper's arousal grows and hardens to the point of almost pain from the look on his face.

Edward's tired of waiting for him and Jasper knows it.

"Please, fuck me, Jas. I need to feel you so bad." are the whispered, rough words that snap the remains of Jasper's self-control.

Jasper smirks then tosses the lube onto the bed and pounces on Edward's hard body. He kisses first his lips then his jaw then neck. Continuing lower, he traces a wet path to his belly button, tongue dipping in and circling, causing Edward to moan. His one hand is in Edward's messy locks, nails teasing his scalp as he runs long fingers through the bronze mess. The other hand is teasing his nipples, loving the noises Edward makes as he torments his body in all the right places.

He trails his tongue lower still and comes to a stop at the base of Edward's erection, his lovers whimpers of need only increasing his own desire. He glances up to watch Edward's expressive face, as he licks a quick swipe up the underside of his cock then dips his tongue into the small slit. Edward thrusts his hips up, trying to make Jasper take more of him. Jas then takes the head of his cock quickly into his mouth, soon working the whole thing in until the head is touching the soft tissue at the back of his throat.

Edward's eyes roll back into his head as a loud, muttered curse leaves his lips. Jasper smirks, eyes lighting up at the words spilled, before he continues his ministrations. Only too soon can he feel the beginnings of Edward's impending orgasm, so he reluctantly removes his mouth, a small 'pop' being heard as the head slips from his lips.

Edward isn't happy Jasper can tell, so he quickly moves onto his next step.

Jasper moves so that he is resting in between Edward's thighs, the head of his cock at Edward's entrance. This is one of his favorite places and he could happily stay there the rest of his life. Edward's watching intently now, knowing what comes next, as his breathing speeds up slightly and his green eyes grow darker.

Jasper leans down and kisses Edward as his hand drifts down between their bodies. He testes to make sure Edward is ready for him and finding he is, brushes his fingers along his length, feeling Edward shudder slightly. Jasper deepens the kiss as he pushes into Edward slowly, so his body can adjust to the intrusion.

Edward closes his eyes at first then opens them once he is alright. He smiles, eyes lighting up, as he nods telling he is ready. Jasper peppers kisses along the day's stubble on Edward's chin, as his hips set a good pace for them both.

Edward wraps his strong legs around Jasper's trim waist, pulling them closer. He can tell Jas likes this from the way his eyes close briefly and he grows harder in him.

Jas can feel his orgasm creeping up on him like a tiger stalking its prey and increases his thrusts as he trails his nails down Edward's arms leaving small red lines on the pale skin.

Edward's moans and groans are increasing with each and every thrust and soon his body goes rigid as he fights his orgasm that threatens to overtake him. Jasper leans down, whispering that Edward is allowed to come.

Instantly Edward's orgasm crashes down around him, pulling him into a passion filled state. Seeing Edward come, Jasper's own orgasm rips through him, burning hot and fast.

They collapse onto the soft bed, their bodies tired and spent. A warm flush settles over them as they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

After their breathing returns to normal, Edward pulls Jas so that his back is flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He scratches his chest lightly, as he nuzzles his smiling face into his neck, Jasper mumbling slightly about scratchy whiskers.

Soon they both fell asleep, happy and content with each other, knowing that when they next wake, they'll probably do it all over again since each time it only gets better for them both.

* * *

**So to sum it up, loved it? hated it?**

**Leave it in a review! **

**Thanks, **

**Kayla**


End file.
